Internal combustion engine technologies have evolved to enable long distant travel by efficiently utilizing fossil fuels to provide prolusion. Although combustion technology has been refined and improved immensely over the past century, the number of vehicles on the road introduce climate altering amounts of carbon monoxide to the atmosphere.
Alternative energy vehicles are beginning to present a challenge to their fossil fuel counterparts but they still face challenges in regard to their acceptance due to their lack of range in comparison to combustion engine powered vehicles.
Extending the range of electric vehicles is desirable, so that this technology will approach and perhaps exceed the capabilities of gas combustion engines, thus providing a viable alternative to them. Current approaches to the problem include utilizing faster chargers, regenerative breaking, increasing the number of onboard batteries, innovative battery technologies and increasing the number of charging stations. While these methods do enable additional range, they still fall short of the capabilities of gas engines.
Charging on the go is hence desirable, wherein extended range is possible without growing charging station infrastructure that not only would prove costly but would also in and of itself add to the environmental footprint of Alternative energy vehicles. The ability to harness an onboard energy source that has gone previously untapped will not only increase the overall efficiency of the vehicle but will also reduce travel time.